Nothing to Concern Yourself With
by ms.derp
Summary: This is my first work of fiction so I'm really sorry if it sucks. Kyle starts to stress out and distance himself from his friends, especially Stan. Will Kyle come to his senses? Style
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first work of fiction, I'm really sorry if it sucks. It might be a little rushed, I donno. I started writing this as if they were in grade 12, to explain the only taking three courses thing because that's how my grade 12 worked. But then I didn't want to deal the the whole prom, going off to college thing so I switched it to grade 11. There will be a few more chapters to come. I have the second one mostly written already and I'll try to get them up as fast as I can. **

**PS: I don't own South Park or the characters… but if I did I would be soooooooooo happy.**

Ch 1

It was the beginning of grade 11 for the boys in South Park, the four wishing that their summer could have been just a little bit longer. They had just gotten their schedules for their first semester classes and were looking them over.

"Sweet dude!" exclaimed Kenny. "I forgot we only had to take three courses each semester this time around!"

"Yah," said Cartman. "Except for if you're a know-it-all Jewrat who 'needs' to take the extra course."

"Shut up Cartman!!" yelled Kyle. "It's not my fault that I want to get into a good school with good credits."

"Hmmmmm… too bad that's your mother talking, faggot."

"I AM NOT A GAYWAD CARTMAN!!"

"Come on guys," said Stan, rolling his eyes in a 'here we go again' fashion. "Kyle, just let it go, you're better than that. Now, let's focus on what's really important; are any of us in classes together?"

Cartman and Kenny ended up being in English and history together, Stan and Cartman were in geography together and Stan and Kenny were in art together. Kyle only had one class with someone, with Stan and that was advanced English.

"Looks like you're mostly on your own dude," said Stan.

"It's… okay," said Kyle, trying not to sound too disappointed. "I'm pretty damn sure Butters is in my bio class and maybe my chemistry. I guess I'm alone in advanced math though."

"It'll be fine man," said Kenny. "We'll see each other at lunch and after school and shit."

"Yah… sounds good."

It was little over two weeks into school and Kyle was already stressed out of his mind. He was totally irritable, any little thing tended to set him off. Cartman was convinced that Kyle had sand in his vagina.

"Arggggg!!" growled Kyle as he and Stan got their English assignments back.

"What did you get dude?" asked Stan, quite pleased with himself. "I got an 86! My mom'll be thrilled!"

"Yah? Well my mom's gunna kick my ass," mumbled Kyle, putting his head down on his desk.

Stan picked up Kyle's paper, expecting to see a failing mark by the way he was reacting.

"A 93?! Dude, what the fuck!?"

"Language Stanley!" they heard their teacher, Mrs. Bowman, yell.

"S-sorry… dude, what's the big deal? This is a sweet mark!"

Kyle shook his head.

"My mom doesn't want to see under a 95. I have to keep my grades up, argg!!"

Stan rolled his eyes.

"You need to chill out man. Come over to my house after school, we can play Guitar Hero or something, order a pizza."

Kyle shook his head again.

"I can't… too much homework. Sorry Stan."

"Come on, you're my best-friend. Just for like an hour or something, it'll be fun."

"N-no… I'm sorry."

Just then the bell rang and Kyle practically ran out the door without another word to Stan.

'Man that kid needs to chill out.'

Stan quickly gathered his things and then walked around the halls trying to find Kenny and Cartman. As he walked he started thinking about Kyle. He was worried about him, not to mention that for the past year or so he had developed a crush on his best-friend so it wasn't unusual for him to think of Kyle on a regular basis anyway. Not that he was willing to say 

anything to anyone or to confess his feelings to Kyle. The last thing Stan needed was to be called a 'gaywad' or a 'faggot' by everyone in the school… and Carman, his worst fear. Besides, he was the star quarterback for their school's football team. Who ever heard of a gay quarterback?? He refused to let Big Gay Al's advice and teachings he gave him all those years ago to help him with his dog, Sparky, apply to his own life.

"Hey!" called Kenny as he spotted Stan walking.

Stan turned around to see Kenny run up to him, Cartman puffing, trying to catch up.

"Where's… the... Jew?" Puffed Cartman, trying to catch his breath.

"If you're referring to Kyle," said Stan sounding sort of irritated. "He already went home. I guess he had a shitload of homework or something…"

"Whatever, he sucks anyway. We're going to Craig's house to play Rock Band with him, Clyde, Butters and Token, you in?"

Stan sighed, not able to get the image of Kyle out of his head.

"Sure…sounds kick ass…"


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter two! Thank-you for your kind reviews on chapter one :) **

**I don't own South Park or the characters but if I did I would be sooooo happy!**

Ch. 2

It was now the middle of October and Kyle was acting totally weird. He and Stan only seemed to hang out like once or twice a week after school, not even on the weekends. He seemed sad all the time, didn't talk much and seemed to be falling deeper and deeper into some sort of hole. Kyle's rapidly descending state was breaking Stan's heart. His grades were still really, really good though, so there was still something going for him. Today Stan sat, bored, listening to Mrs. Bowman, and waiting for the last bell to ring. Kyle was sitting beside him, like always, but he seemed miles away. Stan unconsciously stared at his best-friend, wondering what was wrong and if he could fix it.

"Stanley!" yelled Mrs. Bowman. "Pay attention!"

"S-sorry…"

"Now, as I was saying, towards the end of the year… in May, we will be taking a trip with Mrs. Kennedy's English class to New York to see one of Shakespeare's plays on Broadway. To keep with the English theme, of course…"

"Gay dude," whispered Stan to Kyle while the teacher continued her speech. "We have to go with the fat ass. At least Kenny'll be there… and probably Clyde and Craig and Butters… and Token… hell, maybe even Tweek. I guess this could be sweet huh?"

Kyle just shrugged, not even looking at Stan. He didn't seem to care too much. Stan frowned, starting to worry about his friend more and more.

"… and that's pretty much it. Stan? Since you seemed to enjoy and pay attention to my speech so much, would you mind handing out the information packages?"

Stan groaned

"Fine…"

--

"Oh man, this is gunna be so awesome!" exclaimed Cartman as the four walked home.

"So us four to a hotel room right?" asked Kenny.

"Fuck yah!" said Stan.

Cartman signed, "I guess I can share a room with Jewboy for a few nights."

Kyle said nothing. He just kept walking with his hands in his pockets, his gaze fixed on the sidewalk.

"Kyle!" whined Cartman, irritated. "I said I guess I can share a room with you for a few days you Jewboy fag!"

"…I know Cartman…" mumbled Kyle, "…I heard you the first time…"

Stan, Kenny and Cartman exchanged confused glances. Kyle always fought back, always. He had a bad temper and Cartman's comments most always set him off, especially the ones where Carman was 'belittling his people'.

"I… don't even know if I'll be going," he continued. "It depends on my grades and plus there are exams to study for…"

"Oh come on dude," encouraged Kenny, "You're the smartest motherfucker I know! You have to go, it'll be fun. Besides, sign up's tomorrow and there's limited space. We also have to pick who we're rooming with, on paper, and where on the bus we're sitting. You want the back of the bus don't you? You don't have time to think about this Kyle, you just have to do it!"

Kyle sighed. "Fine," he said, sounding defeated by Kenny's logic. "I guess I'll go."

"Hurrah!" shouted Kenny and Stan in unison.

"Weak…" grumbled Cartman.

They walked a bit more, dropping off Kenny and Cartman along the way until it was just Stan and Kyle. Stan saw this as the perfect opportunity to find out what was bothering Kyle.

"Dude?" asked Stan sort of timidly, "Is anything… wrong? You haven't been yourself lately. Are you depressed or something? You know you can tell me anything."

Kyle paused a second, as if he were thinking whether he should say something or not.

"It's…" he started, "…it's… it's nothing…Stan. I'm just… stressed out because of school work and grades and… stuff…" he trailed off.

"And stuff?"

"Look, it's nothing to concern yourself with okay?"

"Come on Ky! We're best-friends, we tell each other everything. There must be more to this behavior of yours than just your grades."

"Pft, you sound like my mom."

"Kyle!"

"J-just never mind it Stan!" said Kyle sounding totally frustrated as they got to his house. "Look, just drop it. I'll see you tomorrow or something… bye."

"Hey, I thought we were gunna go play Grand Theft Auto or something at my house?"

"I've… got too much shit to do… a lab and stuff, maybe another time. Good-bye."

Stan stood there, confused, as Kyle practically slammed the door in his face.

--

**Now, I know that New York would be a really really long drive but hell, if they can drive to China in the show then they can drive to NY in my story! :P**

**I'll try to get chapter three up soon! Tomorrow perhaps? If not the day after. Hahaha, I have a lot of time to write when I'm sitting in my classes "listening" to my profs. :D**


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3

It was December now and as time went on Kyle seemed to become more and more distant from his friends, Stan especially. He didn't call him (Stan) anymore and when Stan tried to call him he didn't answer. He also seemed to ignore Stan's texts and e-mails. Eventually they stopped hanging out after school and he stopped attending Stan's football games, which were extremely important to him. It was now to the point where Kyle rarely sat with his friends at lunch. Today at lunch Butters was sitting with Stan, Cartman and Kenny. It was silent until Stan piped up, unable to take it anymore.

"Butters?" asked Stan. "You're in Kyle's Biology and Chemistry classes right?"

"Just his Bio class," explained Butters. "I dropped out of Chem. Boy I sure was no good at that, w-why I'm surprised my parents didn't ground me."

"'Kay," continued Stan impatiantly. "Well do you know what's been up his ass lately? Do you still talk to him at all?"

"Stan, I've told you this 1000 times bro," said Cartman cutting in. "There's nothing up his ass, he just has some sand in his vagina."

"Goddammit, shut up Cartman," said Kenny.

"W-well only sometimes," said Butters, ignoring Cartman's comment. "I only usually talk to him during labs. H-he doesn't seem to talk very much anymore. Boy, he seems sad too… well I even saw him with the Goth kids last week I think."

Stan spit the juice he was drinking across the table.

"GROSS, STAN! WEAK!" Screamed Cartman, wiping his face off with a napkin.

"T-he Goth kids?!" asked Stan, "What the fuck! Butters, do you know where they eat lunch?"

"Hmmm…" thought Butters, "I think I saw them eating on the bleachers on the football field. Yup, if I had one guess I'd say that's where they eat lunch all right."

Stan quickly got up and made his way towards the football field. He was upset beyond belief.

"How dare he eat lunch with those fuckers and not me!" he muttered under his breath in jealousy, "He's _mine_!"

Stan knew that that sounded totally retarded but he really, really did like Kyle, and watching him drift away was becoming unbearable. He missed those nights where Kyle would climb into his window and spend the night just because. He missed those weekend videogame marathons they used to have and those hour long phone calls almost every night. He missed Kyle's laugh and their adventures. He missed their sledding and their wrestling matches in the snow. He missed Kyle's Judaism… he missed Kyle.

Stan walked faster and faster until he came to the football field. He saw the Goth kids, right where Butters said he had seen them. There were six of them and Stan recognized three from the brief time he'd spent with them way back in the fourth grade. As Stan walked closer he recognized a fourth member of the Goth group, it was Kyle. He had on black pants, a black shirt, black sneakers, black eyeliner, and a black ushanka replaced he usual green one. (His wild red hair stuck out at all angles, like usual.) Stan looked closer and noticed that Kyle had a shinny thing on the left side of his lip.

"A-A LIP RING??" stated Stan to no one. "Did he seriously change that much over the weekend?"

He walked over to them, noticing that they were passing around a doobie. Stan's jaw dropped. Drugs were something that Kyle never did… except for that one time when he moved to San Francisco and tried acid… or that other time when they all drank a shitload of cough medicine to come up with ideas for their news show, but that's beside the point.

"Kyle!" shouted Stan.

Kyle looked down from the bleachers to find a very angry Stan looking back at him.

"What do you want you stupid conformist?" asked one of the Goth kids.

"To speak with Kyle!" screamed Stan. "Mind your own damn business!"

Kyle rolled his eyes, took a drag off the joint, passed it and then jumped down.

"Be back in a minute," he told the others, annoyed. "What do you want Stan?"

"Dude!" yelled Stan. "What the fuck!"

"What are you going on about?"

Stan grabbed hold of Kyle's arm and walked him behind the bleachers, out of ear range so they'd have some privacy.

"What do you want Stan?" Kyle asked again. "I'm busy."

Stan didn't really know how to handle the situation. He and Kyle had been best friends since they were in pre-school, nothing like this had ever happened before.

"Kyle, what the hell is wrong with you?"

"Nothing, this_ is_ me."

"Right, except it's not."

"Yes, it is."

"No… it's not."

"Yes, it is!"

"_My_ Kyle doesn't do drugs, skip out on his best-friend and dress like a complete douche bag!"

Kyle gritted his teeth.

"I'm not _yours,_ Stan. I never was. Are you gay or something??"

Stan tried not to blush, telling himself that Kyle was just trying to piss him off, not actually trying to call him out.

"You know what I mean Ky! What the fuck's up with you? I thought we were best-friends. Why did you stop talking to me…and all our other friends? What did we do to you? What did _I_ do to you?"

"More than I can express you fucking asshole! Get away from me!"

Kyle started walking away but Stan wasn't going to have that. Although the two of them were pretty much the same height, Stan had a strength advantage from all the football practices and working out. He had to stay in shape to be on top for the season. He grabbed Kyle by the back of his shirt, spun him around and shoved him against the back of the bleachers, pinning his arms to his sides.

"Let me go you fucking prick!" yelled Kyle, squiring, trying to get away.

"NO!" screamed Stan, not letting up. "What did you mean by 'more than you can express'!"

"…"

"Answer me you fucking Jew!!"

Kyle was shocked by that remark and the overall anger Stan was generating. He'd never seen him like this before and it was a bit frightening for him.

"L-look… I didn't mean that… I just shot my mouth off without thinking. The whole group, I just feel like you're… holding me back."

"WHAT? Oh, and these fucking Goth pansies aren't? What's wrong with you? Why did you suddenly up and leave us… seriously?"

"…"

"Arggg!"

"Please Stan," whispered Kyle, not looking directly at him. "I don't want to get into this. Like I said before, this is nothing you should concern yourself with. Just leave me alone. I don't want to bring you down…"

Stan was confused and angry. Kyle was lying to him, he could tell. He was saying one thing and then another and wasn't making any sense at all. Stan figured it was due to the weed he had just finished smoking.

"Whatever Kyle," said Stan, finished.

He wasn't going to get anything out of him. He shoved him once more and then walked off, hands in his coat pockets, leaving a very sore and even more depressed Kyle behind him.

"More than he can express? Holding him back? Bringing me down? Nothing to concern myself with? Fucking gibberish! High druggy basterd…"


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4

Christmas and Chanukah came and went. Kyle and Stan usually exchanged gifts and did sort of a combination of their two holidays… not this year. Stan had his Christmas dinner with just his family and assumed that Kyle was with his family for Chanukah. Their exams before the holidays went well. Kyle ended up getting 90's and higher on all four of his exams, according to Butters that it. He was the only one who really talked to Kyle and still, that was very rarely. Second semester the boys still had their same English classes which were full year courses. Stan and Kyle no longer sat by each other though. Kyle had moved to a corner on the opposite side of the room from Stan. Kyle also had accounting, law and physics. Stan had gym with Kenny and film with Kenny and Cartman. Cartman also had American history with Butters.

Kyle still continued to hang around with the Goth kids, doing drugs, sitting in the hole he had dug for himself. His grades were still extremely high though, he wasn't completely lost. Stan didn't understand how Kyle could keep his grades up when he was busy being depressed and smoking weed all the time but then he remember what Kenny had said about Kyle, "You are the smartest motherfucker I know…" which was true.

It was a Friday night and Stan was just hanging out in his room by himself, playing a computer game when he heard a knock on his door.

"Come in," he called in a robotic manner, his gaze fixed on the computer screen in front of him.

"Stanley?" he heard his mom ask as she entered his room.

"Yah mom?" replied Stan, eyes not leaving his game.

"Mrs. Broflovski just called... she's concerned about Kyle. Do you know what's going on?"

Stan stopped playing his game; he felt a sharp pain in his heart.

"I don't talk to him anymore mom." He said, trying not to sound like he cared. "I have no idea… why?"

"Well, before the holidays he started dressing funny… that's what she said. He got a… a lip ring of all things and started spending all of his time locked in his room. I guess today was really bad. Sheila said that he didn't even go to school and he won't come out of his room at all. She said he seems miserable."

Stan looked at his floor. He hated this whole fucked up situation, he didn't even understand it.

"She was wondering if you could go over there and try talking to him?"

Stan sighed. "Like I said mom, we aren't talking. I already tried to talk some sense into him and he basically just told me to fuck off."

"Please Stan? She was in tears, the poor woman!"

"Arg… can't Ike talk to him or something? They're pretty close."

"He tried earlier and got nowhere. Come on Stan, go!"

"Mom!"

"NOW STANLEY!"

"Arg! Fine! Jesus Christ!"

Stan got up, threw on his hat, jacket and sneakers and stormed out of the house.

"Fucking Kyle…" he mumbled as he trudged down the street. "Goddammit…"

A few minutes later he was finally at Kyle's house. He rang the door bell and Mr. Broflovski answered.

"Oh, hi Stan," greeted Gerald with a slight smile as he let Stan in. "He won't talk to any of us. Look, I know you two haven't been that close lately but could you please try to talk to him? You know him better than any of us."

"I'll try," said Stan with a sigh.

Stan walked up the stairs until he came to Kyle's room at the end of the hall.

"Kyle?" he asked rolling his eyes. "Can I come in?"

No answer.

"Fuck… fine…" grumbled Stan under his breath.

Stan then started to search around Kyle's doorway for a paperclip that Kyle kept there to pick the lock with, just incase he got locked out for some reason. After about 10 seconds Stan found it, surprised that it was actually still there, and proceeded to break into Kyle's room. Once Stan had the door unlocked he slowly opened it, let himself in, and locked it again behind him. Stan then noticed that he was standing in the dark. He quickly located Kyle's light switch and turned it on. He immediately spotted Kyle lying upside-down on his bed, waving his arms slowly, back and forth, as if he were trying to fly. Stan pinched the bridge of his nose and took a deep breath.

"Jesus Christ Kyle, what are you doing?"

"Flying dude!" replied Kyle, dazed.

"Dude, what the fuck did you take? What are you on?!"

"Uh… um… acid… I think… or shrooms or something. Fuck… I donno… wahoo!"

"Oh great! So you're into that shit now?! Do you have a stash somewhere Ky?"

Kyle laughed and nodded. Stan decided that Kyle was too stoned to realize that the two of them weren't talking and that he would probably tell him anything.

"Where is it Kyle?" pressed Stan. "Where's your stash??"

"Box…woah! Oh dude!!" replied Kyle, hallucinating something that sounded totally incredible.

Stan just rolled his eyes as Kyle continued 'flying'. Stan went to the 'box' which is what Kyle called the old chest at the end of his bed. He lifted the lid and his eyes widened. There was about 15 grams of weed, 5 hits of acid, some cocaine and some ecstasy pills just lying there.

"KYLE!!"

Kyle didn't seem to notice Stan's yelling. He just continued on his flight to God knows where. Stan grabbed a plastic grocery bag and put the pile of drugs in it. He was going to get rid of Kyle's stash whether he liked it or not.

"Stan?" asked Kyle, finally noticing. "What are you doing?"

"Look Kyle," explained Stan, "I know we're not exactly… friends… right now, but I still care about you. You shouldn't be doing drugs dude, you're gunna get yourself hurt and in trouble."

"Oh bull… haha!"

"No! Not bull! I'm taking your stash dude and if I find out you're doing anymore hard drugs I'm gunna tell your parents. I know that sounds totally gay, but I… I can't stand to see you like this."

Kyle frowned, not seeming like he fully comprehended what Stan had said. Stan sighed and took a seat next to him. He grabbed the sides of Kyle's head, making him look into his eyes.

"DO-YOU-UNDER-STAND-ME-KYLE!" he yelled as if he were talking to a child.

"Yes…" whispered Kyle.

"What did I say then?"

"If I do anymore drugs you're going to tell my mom…"

"Right, and what does that mean?"

"I-I'll be in a lot of shit."

"Bingo…"

Stan let go of Kyle's face and picked up the bag. But as he got up to leave he felt something holding him back. He turned to see Kyle clinging onto the back of his shirt for dear life.

"Please, don't go yet Stan," pleaded Kyle in a whisper. "The monsters, they'll get me if you leave."

"Oh Jesus, come on!!"

"Please?" asked Kyle again, his eyes filling with tears.

Stan sighed. It was like 9pm. How long did this shit usually last anyway?

"Fine Kyle, but we're going to sleep, _now_."

Kyle smiled, "'Kay."

Kyle quickly, well, as quickly as someone tripping balls on acid, put on a pair of pajama bottoms and crawled under his covers. Stan didn't bother to change or anything, although he was pretty sure he still had a pair of PJ's that he had left at Kyle's for just these occasions. Stan grabbed a spare blanket and pillow from Kyle's closet and took up residence on the floor. Kyle's room was always clean, always. Everything was in its place so at least he (Stan) didn't have to clear a spot to sleep or anything. Just as he started dozing off, Stan heard Kyle mumbling.

"Night Stan," he said. "Thanks for keeping the monsters away."

Stan sighed, "Night Ky… fucking high bastard…"

--

"Dude! What the fuck!?"

Stan woke up the next morning to Kyle staring down at him, rage in his eyes.

"What the fuck are you doing in my room Stan?"

Stan sat up and angrily glanced back at Kyle.

"You're parents asked me to come over and talk some fucking sense into you, something about you refusing to go to school and locking yourself in your room. My mom made me come here. You were tripping fucking balls on acid or something, freaking out about monsters and pretty much begged me to stay so they wouldn't 'get you'!"

Kyle stared at Stan for a moment, not really knowing how to respond to that.

"Do you remember what I told you?" asked Stan.

Kyle thought a moment, "No, I don't."

"I fucking told you that I'm taking your stash of drugs and if I find out that you've been doing them again I'm going to tell your mom."

"What?! How did you find those?"

"Apparently your high self hasn't forgotten that we're best friends and still tells me stuff."

"Arg!" yelled Kyle as he opened his chest up. Sure enough, it was empty.

"Why are you doing this to yourself?" asked Stan. "You're going to get hurt!"

"Why do you care?"

"Hmm… maybe because we were best friends for like 14 years!"

"… I didn't say anything else to you… did I?" asked Kyle, sounding a bit worried.

"No, but I didn't ask."

"J-just get out of here Stan!"

"You won't do hard drugs anymore?"

"Arg! Fine…"

"Promise me!"

"I fucking promise you Stan, Jesus Christ! Now get the fuck out of my house!"

"Fuck you."

Stan grabbed the plastic bag and stormed out. On the way home he chucked the bag of drugs into a dumpster. Although extremely pissed with Kyle, he really did hope that he would come to his senses and keep his promise.

**I suck at ending chapters, I know... I have no sweet clue how I'm going to end this story lol. There will be at least 3 more chapters to look forward to, I can promise you that :P The next one should be up in a day or two!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, here's chapter 5. I still seriously don't know how I'm going to end this, haha. There will be at least two more chapters though and I'm working on the sixth one as I write this, it's half done and should be up in a few days. Enjoy! Sorry for my cliffhanger endings :P **

Ch. 5

During most of the rest of the school year Kyle continued on his descending path. He seemed to be keeping his promise to Stan though, and stayed away from the illegal stuff, even dope Stan noticed which made him happy. Stan wondered if Kyle had given that stuff up due to his threat or because he actually respected his opinion… Stan guessed it was option one.

It was now April, a Saturday, and there was a party at Craig's house. His parents were out of town for the weekend to visit an aunt of his so he figured that there was no better use for an empty, parentless house than a massive bash with underage drinking. Cartman, Kenny and Stan were walking over at around 10pm after bribing Kenny's older brother to buy them liquor. Cartman and Stan had told their mom's that they were staying at Kenny's house for the night. Kenny's mom, not really caring what the boys did, had agreed to cover for them if their parents called.

"This is gunna be totally sweet you guys!" exclaimed Cartman. "I'm seriously, this is gunna be tits!"

"Well we certainly have enough booze to make it totally tits," laughed Kenny. "Hey Stan, you gunna try to hook up with Wendy tonight?"

"Fuck no!" said Stan defensively. "Weak! I was done with her in the 8th grade!"

Kenny laughed. "I know dude," he said. "I'm just messin'. I hope I can get some action, hopefully from Bebe."

"That shouldn't be too hard," laughed Stan. "I heard she's pretty easy."

"I also heard that," said Kenny with a wide grin.

"Pft, you're a fucking pervert Kenny!" said Cartman.

Kenny just laughed.

After about ten more minutes of walking the four arrived at Craig's house. It was already packed; the party was well on its way. They put their liquor in the kitchen with everyone else's, grabbed some beers and then mingled. At around 11:30pm Stan noticed Kenny heading upstairs, Bebe hanging off him, trying to undress him as they ascended the flight of steps. He couldn't help but laugh.

Stan had no idea where Cartman had gone off to and was presently by himself, wishing that Kyle was there with him. Parties had always been much more fun with him around, not that Kyle drank much, or used to anyway. The two of them used to just have a beer or two and sit somewhere, making fun of everyone as they (the other party goers) got more and more intoxicated. Ironically, about five minutes later Stan spotted Kyle chugging a beer as he stood in a circle with the other Goth kids. Stan smiled a bit and then frowned; remembering that going over to him would be a horrible idea.

"ACK!" heard Stan, bringing him out of his train of thought. He watched as a very buzzed Tweek approached him.

"Oh, hey Tweek," greeted Stan. "Enjoying the party?"

"AH! No way man! It's too much pressure!" Screamed Tweek, beer in hand, "They're gunna get me!"

"Uh what?" asked Stan. "Who's going to get you?"

"The fucking cops man! Arg… they're gunna get everybody! I just know it!! Ack!!"

Stan just rolled his eyes. 'Dumbass.'

Stan sat and listened to Tweek's babbling for what seemed like an eternity. He still had no idea where Cartman was and was starting to get pretty bored. Watching everyone around him get steadily louder and more intoxicated wasn't any fun without either a) Being drunk too or b) Having someone to rip on those douche bags with. After Tweek finally left due to him 'not being able to take it anymore', Stan talked to a few more people and then spotted Kyle. He was passed out on one of Craig's couches, at least a dozen beer cans just littered around him. His Goth friends were nowhere to be seen.

"Douche bag…" mumbled Stan.

Then Clyde ran in the house from the front door screaming something that every party goer dreads hearing, "COPS! BAIL FUCKERS! BAIL!!"

Hearing that, everyone started to panic, running for the back door or trying to find a hiding place within Craig's house. Stan was just about to up and run when he remembered Kyle.

'His mom would fucking kill him if she knew he was here!' thought Stan. 'Shit… why do I have to care?'

Stan figured that Kyle's mom was probably at least half to blame for his current and ongoing behavior and he was sure that Kyle's mom shitting her pants over him being arrested for drinking underage would probably just worsen Kyle's already shitty demeanor.

"Kyle!" yelled Stan, slapping Kyle across the face. "Dude, come on! The fucking cops are coming!"

Kyle moaned, and half opened his eyes, still drunk as fuck. Stan, as quick as he could, helped Kyle to his feet.

"Come on man! Work with me here!"

Kyle, like a zombie, started to move his feet. Stan practically dragged him out the back door. Unfortunately, Craig's backyard just had to have a tall wooden fence surrounding it. Derp.

"Fuck!" yelled Stan.

With all of his strength he helped a half asleep, intoxicated Kyle over the fence first. At least Kyle somehow managed to get himself mostly up the wall; all Stan had to do was assist in pushing him over. After Kyle was over Stan quickly scaled the wall, successfully jumping to the other side where he found Kyle lying on the ground, passed out again.

"Aww Awwwww! God dammit!"

He heard the cops coming out of the back door, heading for the fence after the last remaining people who were trying to escape.

"Come on you fucker! Wake up!" screamed Stan as he slapped Kyle again.

With a groan, Kyle half woke up. Stan once again helped him to his feet. He knew he wasn't going to get very far with Kyle in this state without being caught so, as quick as he could, moved Kyle down the path that separated Craig's house with another house, and plopped the two of them down behind some bushes. Kyle immediately passed out for the third time. Stan rolled his eyes. He then stiffened as he heard three people run down the path, the cops right after them missing Stan and Kyle completely. Stan watched in fear through a hole in the bushes as the cops took down who looked like Token and Jimmy. How Jimmy got over that fence was beyond him. He noticed that the third figure, which looked like Butters, had totally gotten away. Stan's heart was racing. He watched Token and Jimmy get taken away, the cops walking right by them again without noticing. He and Kyle, who was going nowhere fast anyway, stayed there for another 15 minutes.

"I don't know why I'm doing this for you," whispered Stan to his unconscious…friend. "I should leave you passed out on your front lawn so your mom can shit bricks at you! By the time she's done you'd probably have a new house! Fuck… I should have just left you at Craig's."

Stan looked at Kyle for a moment, the moon illuminating his face. Stan studied him for a second. He looked so beautiful to him, so peaceful. His usually taned skin looked so pale; his lips looked so red, his lip ring looked so… shinny. Stan sighed and brushed a piece of hair out of Kyle's face.

"Why do I have to have feelings for the biggest asshole in the universe?"

By the time Stan managed to drag Kyle back to his (Stan's) house it was pretty much 3:00am. He quietly dragged Kyle up to his room and dumped him on his bed. Not surprisingly, he was able to do this without waking Kyle up. Stan, as quietly as he could, went out into the hall to grab some extra blankets and a pillow when his parents came up behind him.

"Stanley. It's like 3:00 in the morning," said an irritated and very tired Mrs. Marsh.

"Why aren't you at Kenny's son?" asked Randy.

Stan jumped, startled.

"Uh… Kenny's dad kicked us out," Stan lied. He knew that they would believe it and not ask questions. "Yup, he uh… got super drunk and started shitting his pants and uh…just booted us right out…yup."

"Oh Jesus," said Randy, "figures."

"What's this like the twelfth time that's happened?" asked Sharron. "Honestly, I don't know why you kids bother going over there."

"Y-eah," said Stan. "Anyway, Kyle's crashing here… if you don't mind."

"Kyle?" asked Sharron. "I thought the two of you weren't speaking?"

"Yah well we still aren't really. We were just both there… and shit happens."

"Alright, well go to bed now Stan. It's late."

"'Kay, thanks."

Stan watched as his parents disappeared into their room and then sighed in relief. He quickly brought the blankets and pillow into his room and made a temporary bed for himself on the floor. He figured he might as well sleep on the floor considering Kyle's state of consciousness. After he finished getting ready for bed he grabbed his cell phone and called Kyle's brother, figuring that if he'd already gone through the trouble of saving Kyle's ass, he should probably give Kyle's family a 'valid' reason for him not coming home that night. If Kyle got in trouble for not going home then that would defeat the entire purpose of going through all that shit to get him out of trouble.

"…H-hello?" mumbled a very sleepy Ike.

"Ike, dude, it's Stan."

"Stan? Man, it's like 3:00 in the morning. Why are you calling me anyway? You never call me."

"I know. Look, if your parents ask can you just tell them that Kyle's crashing at my house tonight? Tell them that we were studying and it got late so he's just staying the night."

"Hey! He told mom that he'd be home around 12am and that he was over at Butter's studying for some big test or something."

"Please dude, just tell them that… tell them that it was a group session and we ended up at my house."

Ike sighed, "Fine Stan. Promise… good-night okay?"

"Okay, thank-you. Bye."

"Bye."

Stan sighed, putting his cell on his dresser and then turning out the light.

"You owe me one Broflovski…"

--

The next morning Stan work up to Kyle staring angrily at him Stan rolled his eyes and then sat up.

"Déjà vu…" he mumbled, remembering the time he had to stay the night at Kyle's while his best friend was busy tripping on acid.

"Stan," asked Kyle angrily, "would you mind explaining to me why the hell I'm in your room?!"

"You got really drunk so I brought you here and raped you…" said Stan sarcastically.

"WHAT?!"

"Dude! I wasn't being serious. You passed out on Craig's couch and the cops showed up. The rest of your faggy Goth group totally bailed on you so I figured that I should get you out of there before you get arrested and your mom shits all over the place. I told Ike to tell your parents that you were here with Butters, studying, and decided to crash."

"You didn't have to do that. You should have just left me."

"Wow! You're welcome for saving your ass!"

"Whatever Stan! I could have handled myself!"

"Yah…passed out and totally wasted. That would have gone over real well with your parents."

"Arg! J-just stay out of my life Stan!"

"Kyle! Seriously! What the fuck is up your ass? What did I do to you? One day we're playing Guitar Hero and the next you're telling me to go fuck myself! What's your deal?"

"Just never mind… it's nothing that you or anyone can fix."

"Oh yah, that tells me a lot."

"I'm going to leave now. Thanks… I guess… fuck."

Stan continued to sit on his floor as he watched Kyle storm out of his room.

"Fucking prick!"


	6. Chapter 6

Ch. 6

After the night that Stan saved Kyle from getting arrested at Craig's party, he would catch Kyle looking at him sometimes. During class and lunch and when they passed in the halls. This wasn't like before at all, Kyle used to just ignore him, apparently not anymore. Stan couldn't really understand what the expression on Kyle's face was though. It wasn't one of anger, or happiness… it wasn't really a sad expression either. Longing perhaps? Naw, it must just be his imagination.

Anyway, it was finally the day of their trip to New York. The one they'd been waiting for since the beginning of the school year. They quickly said good-byes to their parents and then headed for the bus. Unfortunately, the boys totally forgot about their bus seat and room arraignments.

"Oh great!" complained Cartman. "I forgot that we're stuck with the Goth Jew. This trip is gunna fucking suck. All he's gunna do is walk around like a fucking pansy, being all depressed and shit. Weak!"

"I know…" said Stan with a sigh, "…it's gunna suck total ass."

"Come on guys," said Kenny. "Maybe it won't be so bad. He did used to be our friend. Maybe he'll remember or something and come to his senses."

The three boys quickly shoved their duffle bags underneath the bus and then boarded. They ended up getting the seats they wanted; Stan was in the very back, Kyle would be next to him, and Kenny and Cartman were in the seats in front of them.

"No Kenny, I want the window seat!" Yelled Cartman as Kenny plopped himself down next to the window, not budging. "Kenny! Meh, Meh Kenny!!"

"Dammit Cartman!" yelled Kenny. "Fuck off!"

"No! I want to sit there you poor piece of crap!"

"Arg! Fine! If you're going to be a whinny fat piece of shit then go ahead! Jesus Christ!"

"Aie! I'm not fat you asshole!"

As the two switched places they noticed Kyle approaching. He angrily plopped himself down next to Stan. He didn't say two words, just crossed his arms and starred at the back of Kenny's seat.

"Why Kyle," said Cartman with an evil smile, "how much sand's in your vagina today? There must be an entire beach in there now."

Kyle said nothing.

"Where are the rest of your faggy Goth friends," pressed Cartman, trying to get a rise out of him, "having sex with themselves?"

"No," said Kyle calmly. "They didn't want to come because this trip is full of a bunch of gay conformists. I didn't want to come either but I already paid for everything and I couldn't get my money back."

"Awww, the Jew can't waste his money!"

Kyle still didn't say anything. Cartman was getting bored of this so he turned around in his seat and started talking to Clyde who had just sat in front of him. Stan looked over at Kyle just in time to see Kyle mumble under his breath; "Go fuck yourself Cartman…" This surprised him; it was the first time Kyle had said anything back to Cartman, even if he didn't hear it, since the beginning of the school year.

A few moments later their teachers made their announcements and put some rules in place and then they were off. It wasn't very exciting and everyone pretty much settled down after 20 minutes of boredom. They left around 7pm and wouldn't get there until the next day sometime. Stan had a portable DVD player with him to keep him from wanting to kill himself, and Kyle sat next to him, quiet, until Cartman started being Cartman;

"Aw fuck!" exclaimed Cartman as he rummaged through his carryon bag.

"What dude?" asked Kenny.

"My mom only packed me two boxes of Poptarts!"

"Yah, like you need more than that fat-boy…" shot Kyle without thinking.

Stan looked at Kyle, surprised. Kyle looked back at him, also surprised at his actions.

"What did you say, Jew?" asked Cartman, turning around in his seat.

"He called you fat dude," informed Stan half laughing.

"Aie! For the last time! I'M NOT FAT!"

"Okay," said Kyle, now smirking, "If you aren't fat, then I'm not a Jew."

Cartman looked at Kyle, pissed, not knowing how to come back. Stan started laughing his ass off. Kyle just continued to smirk.

"Fucking asshole…" Cartman finally mumbled, turning around in his seat.

When Stan was finished laughing he looked over at Kyle, he was frowning and starring at the back of Kenny's seat again. Stan frowned wondering what _that _was, why Kyle had just acted like his old self for a minute and then went back to being a depressive dick. Stan just sighed and went back to watching his DVDs. He had just stuck in "Asses of Fire" and got about 10 minutes in when he noticed Kyle looking over his shoulder.

"Uh, yes?" asked Stan, wondering what Kyle was doing.

"Oh…" said Kyle, surprisingly timid sounding, "…um… is that… 'Asses of Fire'? Like the original one?"

"Uh huh…"

"Cool… I um… I haven't seen that since we were in third grade… when it first came out…"

Stan was quiet for a moment. He didn't know what was going on but it seemed like whatever was up Kyle's ass was starting to descend for whatever reason, and he was glad.

"You… wanna watch?" asked Stan.

Kyle looked at him, surprised, "You wouldn't mind?"

Stan shook his head, handing him the left headphone. They both watched, laughing occasionally, it was sort of awkward. Once they were finished, Stan put his DVD player away and then the two fell asleep like the rest of the bus had managed to do.

The next morning they arrived around 10 am to New York. They quickly grabbed their bags, obtained their keys and headed up to their rooms. The boys ended up with a room that had a lovely view of Central Park.

"I'm not sharing a bed with Kenny!" decided Cartman as they got in the door. "His poorness might rub off on me."

"Shut up dude!" yelled Kenny, punching Cartman in the arm.

"Ow! Kenny, knock it off!"

"Then stop being a fucking dick!"

"Share a bed with me Stan," said Cartman. "I'm not sharing one with Captain Welfare or his sidekick, Jewboy."

"Go fuck yourself Cartman!" yelled Kyle as he put his duffle bag down on the bed closest to the window.

"You'd like that wouldn't you Kyle…"

"Guys," said Stan, having enough. "Knock it off! Fine Cartman, I'll share a bed with you if you'll shut the fuck up!"

"That's fine," said Cartman, pleased with himself.

Stan caught Kyle's eyes after the sleeping arrangements were settled and he could have sworn he saw disappointment in them.

'Naw, must be my imagination again…'

"Come on you assholes," said Cartman, pulling Stan out of his thoughts. "Let's go get lunch now. I haven't eaten in like an hour, I'm dying!"

--

At lunch it was established that they could roam around on their own for awhile, in groups, and had to be back to the hotel by 5:00pm for dinner. They would be seeing "Macbeth" at 7:00pm. The boys were trying to figure out what to do but were having a bit of trouble agreeing on something.

"Um, I think that we should go to that fudge factory Craig was talking about and then maybe to an amusement park, there must be one around here somewhere, and then to the fake haunted mansion ride and then we should find a Taco Bell!" decided Cartman excitedly.

"We don't have time to do all that Cartman," reasoned Stan as they walked along. "At least not the amusement park part and why the hell would we want to find a Taco Bell if we're eating at 5:00 anyway?"

"Pft, fine Stan, be a party pooper."

"W-what about looking around Central Park first?" suggested Kyle quietly. "It's right there and it's free."

"That's not a bad idea," agreed Kenny.

"Why should we do anything _he _wants to do?" whined Cartman. "He fucking ignored us for months! Fuck Kyle!"

"Cartman, just let it go for now okay?" said Stan, knowing that Cartman had a point. "Let's just enjoy our trip."

"But I wanna go to the fudge factory and the haunted mansion! Meh meh!!"

"Arg, fine!" yelled Kenny. "I'll go with Cartman and Stan you go with Kyle. We'll met up at 3:00 for the haunted mansion and then go back to the hotel, 'kay?"

"Okay," agreed the other three in accordance.

As they went their separate ways Stan started to feel awkward now that it was just him and Kyle. They walked along in silence for a good 5-10 minutes, hands in their pockets, looking at flowers and things until Kyle finally spoke;

"Hey… Stan?" he said quietly, not making eye contact.

"Uh, yah?" replied Stan, still feeling extremely awkward.

"I-I'm… sorry…"

"W-what?!" exclaimed a very surprised Stan. He stopped and looked right into Kyle's eyes.

"Look, I've been a total dick to you and the guys… mostly to you. You've saved my ass on two different occasions and all I did in return was yell at you. I ignored you and ditched you for people who didn't really care about me… I… stopped hanging out with them about a week ago by the way. I made a huge mistake; they didn't give two shits about me. I did keep my promise you know… I haven't done drugs since that night you were over at my house… and not just because you threatened me. I value what you think. After that night at Craig's I realized how much I missed you and the guys, my real friends..."

Stan's head was spinning; he couldn't believe that this was happening. After all those months his best-friend in the entire world, the person that he had feelings for and admired more than anything, was finally coming to his senses. He didn't know how to react. Happiness and anger hit Stan all at once and he blew up.

"What the fuck Kyle?!" he yelled. "You're my fucking best friend and out of butt fucking no where you stop calling me and talking to me and hanging out with me? You start doing drugs, hanging out with a pile of douche bags and yelling at me for no reason?? You expect _me _to forgive _you _and have everything go back to normal??"

Kyle looked away sadly and nodded.

"Do you know how much shit you've put me through?" continued Stan, trying not to let tears fall. "You fucking ass master!!"

"Stan I… I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you I swear! I can't live without you… you're my best-friend… in the whole world."

"Go fuck yourself Kyle!"

Kyle stood there for a moment, he look sad, hurt and confused.

"I… I guess I deserve that," said Kyle in practically a whisper. "I was foolish to think you'd take back my friendship after what I did… I'm so sorry Stan…"

Kyle looked into Stan's eyes one more time, trying to find some sign of forgiveness in them; nothing. Stan stood there with a stone cold expression, arms crossed. Kyle averted he gaze to the ground, put his hands in his black denim jean pockets and slowly walked away. Stan continued standing with his arms folded and watched as Kyle slowly walked out of view. He wondered if he had done the right thing or not.

"I'll talk to him later," Stan assured himself. "After he gets a taste of what it feels like to be totally deserted by his best-friend…"

--

**Yay... okay, I couldn't figure out a way to turn Kyle around so yah... here's what I came up with. Once again, it probably sounds rushed so sorry. I'm working on chapter 7 and there might be a chapter 8, I'm not totally sure yet. I'll hopefully have chapter 7 up soon! **


	7. Chapter 7

Ch. 7

**Alright, here's the final chapter. Sorry it took me so long. I tried not to rush it so it wouldn't suck so badly and this is what I came up with. WARNING: EMO ALERT! Ha ha... yah… I hope you enjoy it :D Please, if you review this, no trashing!**

"Dammit! Where were you guys?" asked Cartman to Stan as they ate supper in the hotel's dining room. "Where's Jewboy? You guys missed the best fucking haunted house ride ever! There was, um, this one part, oh man, it was so awesome! This ghost popped out, I was so scared!"

"That's… just great…" replied Stan gloomily as he pushed his food around his place with a fork.

Kenny and Cartman exchanged glances.

"Dude," asked Kenny, "where _is_ Kyle?"

"I donno…" replied Stan with a shrug, not taking his eyes off his plate. "We got into a fight and he walked off. He tried to apologize to me and I freaked out at him."

"Awww, just when you fags seemed like you were making up!"

"Dude! Shut up Cartman! Anyway… we'll be fine. I just want him to know what I've been feeling for the past few months. I'll talk to him later or something."

"Gee, I hope everything works out Stan," said Butters as he took a seat next to Cartman. "Boy I sure hate seeing you guys like this."

"Me too Butters…" said Stan.

"Me too…" said Kenny, "I miss hanging out with him."

"Me too…" confessed Cartman with a sigh. "I miss ripping on the little pecker… it's no fun when he doesn't fight back."

--

After their dinner they boarded the bus and drove to the Broadway show. Kyle didn't show up for that either. Stan sat there, listening to some play by Shakespeare but unable to concentrate on what was going on. The scene in the park kept playing back over and over again in his mind. How sad Kyle looked when he shot him down. He felt horrible and wondered if he'd done the right thing.

'I did… didn't I?' thought Stan to himself. 'I did the right thing… he needed to know how I felt… what he did to me, to all of us, is inexcusable. Why do I feel so shitty then?'

Stan knew why, even though he was totally pissed at Kyle, he was still his best friend and he still loved him.

'Fuck!! Why can't this stupid play be over faster? Everyone just dies at the end anyway and it's not like most of us know what's going on… Kyle would… fuck! Okay, I'll just talk to him when we get back and everything will be cool between us.'

Kenny looked over at Stan who was sitting in the between him and Cartman and noticed that he was squirming and fidgeting around in his seat.

"Dude?" asked Kenny. "Dude, are you okay? Your ass itchy or something?"

"No!" whispered Stan harshly. "My ass isn't itchy!"

"Then why the fuck are you moving around so much?"

"Because…" Stan sighed, "I think I made a mistake. I should have just accepted Kyle's apology and moved on. But instead I got all pissed off and made everything worse. I need to get back to the hotel and talk to him."

"Shut up ass hole!" said Cartman cutting in. "I'm trying to listen to the fucking play!"

"You don't even know what's going on Cartman!" shot Stan.

"Yah I do so!"

"Fine, then what's going on?"

"Um… that one dude is like all pissed off at the um… the other dude because of some chick or something…"

"…"

"Screw you hippie!"

"It'll be over soon Stan." Kenny assured him. "It's almost over, like 20 minutes or something."

"Good," said Cartman, "I gotta take a dump."

--

"Man that sucked balls!" groaned Kenny as they dragged themselves back into their hotel room. "I'm talking like 1000 old man balls right here!"

"20 minutes my ass Kenny," complained Stan. "Jesus, I thought it would never end."

"Looks like Kosher boy's here," stated Cartman. "His shoes are on the floor."

"Must be in the bathroom," mumbled Stan.

"Well could you kindly ask your boyfriend to get out Stan? I have to drop some bombs… real bad. It's gunna be Pearl Harbor all over again, I'm seriously."

Stan rolled his eyes at Cartman's comment, although he did wish that the boyfriend part was true. He went over to the bathroom door and gently knocked.

"Ky?" he asked timidly. We're back… um… would it be possible for Cartman to get in there before he shits his pants?"

No answer, Stan sighed.

"Look, I'm sorry I blew up earlier, I was just pissed off. We can talk later okay? But right now Fatass needs to get in there, seriously, before he gases us to death."

"Go away Stan…" mumbled Kyle from behind the door.

"Goddammit Kyle!" yelled Stan getting annoyed. "Get out of there!"

"NO!"

"Pft, fuck you guys then," declared Cartman as he picked up a magazine and headed for the door. "I'll be next door punishing Craig, Token, Butters and Clyde's bathroom."

Even after Cartman left Stan was annoyed and decided that he wasn't going to stop until Kyle was out of the washroom. Kenny didn't seem to pay too much attention. He plopped himself down on his and Kyle's bed and started flipping through the TV channels.

"Dude, I'm gunna break this door down!" continued Stan. "I'm serious! If you aren't out in three seconds I'm coming in!"

"…"

"1…2…3!"

Stan took a few steps back and then flung himself at the door. He landed on the floor with a grunt, his shoulder throbbing.

"Weak…" he grumbled.

Stan stood back up and attempted again… nothing. After the fifth time of Stan flinging himself at the bathroom door he finally managed to put enough force into his body and the door flew open. Stan stood there for a second as the stars he was seeing subsided and then looked at Kyle and his eyes went wide.

"K-Kyle!?"

Before him was his best-friend, sitting on the edge of the tub, cutting himself with a razor. Stan looked up Kyle's arm, noticing some older scars and also some noticeable new ones. His blue eyes made their way to Kyle's green ones. Kyle quickly looked away, ashamed. Stan slammed and locked the bathroom door before grabbing the razor from Kyle's hand and throwing it in the garbage can.

"What the fuck dude?!" yelled Stan in anger.

"I…I," whispered Kyle, not able to get the words out.

"Arg!!" yelled Stan as he pushed Kyle, he fell backwards landing in the tub with a loud 'clunk'.

"What the fuck?!" repeated Stan.

"It hurts Stan," replied Kyle as a tear fell down his cheek. "This makes the pain go away."

"Pain?? The pain of what? Dude, what the hell is your problem?"

"Like I've told you before… it's nothing to concern yourself with."

"Well now it is Captain Cutter! How long have you been doing this?"

"S-since the beginning of last summer, maybe before."

"Why?!"

"…"

"Why damn you!"

"I can't take the stress Stan! I'll go home with a 90 on a test or project, happy, and my mom will shit bricks at me! The pressure to get into somewhere like Oxford or Harvard is unbearable! And then there's…"

"There's what?"

"N-nothing…"

"No! This has to do with more than just grades and your mom. You used to bitch about this shit all the time without self mutilation and being all emo and Goth. What's really going on dude! What…is…your…PROBLEM!?"

"YOU!" screamed Kyle.

"W-what?" asked Stan in a whisper, not really understanding.

"I'm gay, Stan, okay? Are you happy? It's out. You have to go around with your fucking football uniform and black hair… I like you Stan. I couldn't deal with that, with liking my best friend. How would you take it? You'd fucking hate me! You will! So I resorted to not talking to you, cutting, drugs, all that shit just to take my mind off of everything. Then a few weeks ago, after that party, I realized I couldn't live without you, even if it meant us being 'just friends'."

Kyle slowly got out of the tub and went over to the sink to clean his cuts, they weren't that deep. As he kept talking, more and more tears fell.

"I fucking hate this," he sobbed. "You just mean so much to me and I know you don't feel the same way back. Why do I have to have feelings for you? Why the fuck do I have to like you for? Why!?"

"You should have just told me Kyle," said Stan, angry. "Cutting and rebelling hasn't gotten you anywhere!"

"Whatever," mumbled Kyle, not even bothering to look at Stan. He turned the water off and put his sleeve back down.

"ARG!" yelled Stan in frustration.

He grabbed Kyle's arms and shoved him against the back of the bathroom door. Kyle winced in pain, not really comprehending what Stan was doing.

"Fuck you Kyle! Is this what you want? Huh?!"

Stan lent forward and forcefully kissed his best-friend. He was pissed off, upset and in Heaven all at the same time. Kyle's eyes widened, he didn't dare to move. Stan removed himself after what seemed like an eternity and slammed his fist into the fall.

"Fuck you Kyle Broflovski! Fucking Jew!"

Stan pushed Kyle out of the way and then ran out of the hotel room. Kyle stood there, dumbfounded, trying to grasp what had just happened. After a few moments his head stopped spinning and he shuffled out of the bathroom to see a very surprised Kenny staring at him from the bed.

"Dude!?" he exclaimed. "What the hell just happened?"

"I…I…"

"Well?"

"Well, I guess I should just tell you everything I just told Stan… please don't kick my ass though…

**--**

**30 seconds later…**

"… and yah… that's pretty much it…"

"Wow…" said Kenny in shock. "I never knew you had feelings for Stan… I mean… well I kinda always thought you two would end up gay together but still, wow…"

"What? What do you mean thought we would end up gay together?"

"Well you know, just the way you're always around each other and look at each other and stuff… plus the fact that Stan may or may not have told me he liked you when we all got super drunk last summer at Token's birthday party…"

"WHAT?!"

"Hmm, probably shouldn't have said anything…"

"Why didn't you tell me this?? This could have saved us months of being totally pissed off!"

"Well how the hell was I supposed to know you'd go all emo and Goth on our asses? Plus I didn't want to go spurting out his secrets to the entire world… he doesn't even know I know, I never brought it up. I sort of just let it go and figured he'd tell you on his own time."

"…"

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Aren't you gunna go find him or something? Talk to him?"

"You think I should?"

"Uh duh??"

"Yah, you're right. Thank's Kenny, I'm going to get dressed first though. These clothes aren't really me."

Kyle quickly grabbed some clothes out of his bag and ran to the bathroom. He came out about two minutes later with some jeans and a "Go Cows!" hoodie on. He threw his Goth clothes on the floor, shoved his feet in his pair of Nikes and was just about to run out the door when Kenny stopped him.

"Wait!" he called. "You're forgetting something!"

"What?" asked Kyle confused.

Kenny smiled as he walked over to Kyle. He removed the black ushanka that Kyle had on and replaced it with his old green one.

"There, it suits you better."

Kyle smiled and gave Kenny a small hug, "Thanks dude. I should be back in like an hour. I assume he just went to the park, it's the most logical place at this time of night, I doubt he wandered too far."

As Kyle ran out the door Cartman came back in with a look of confusion on his face.

"Dude!" exclaimed Cartman as he shut the door behind him. "Where the hell is he going and what was all that yelling? Like, the whole fucking floor could hear it!"

"Stan and Kyle got into another fight. Kyle just left to try to find Stan, to talk to him."

"Pft, fags."

--

Kyle got out of the hotel and into Central Park within minutes. He was a tad nervous going into the park considering he was alone and it was nighttime, he had heard some not very awesome stories.

'Fuck, I should have brought a flashlight or something… where the hell is he?'

Kyle was starting to get worried as he walked quickly by the beautiful surroundings, not even bothering to notice. Just as he was about to turn around and run back to the hotel he spotted a figure sitting on a bench near a fairly large pond, it was Stan.

'Thank God!'

Kyle was nervous, he was afraid of Stan blowing up again. He stood there for a moment, looking at the figure who had his head in his hands and was staring at the ground. Kyle sighed, bit his lip and then slowly walked over.

"Stan?" he asked timidly as he came to stand in front of him.

"What?" replied Stan, not looking up at him.

"I'm sorry…" said Kyle as he took a seat next to him. "I didn't mean to piss you off so much and I should have just told you. I didn't mean to make it sound like this was your fault I was cutting and rebelling because it's not your fault, it's mine. I'm the one who couldn't handle everything."

"… You hurt me…"

"I know… but I don't know what else to do. I can't take back all the shit I put you through… I really wish I could though. Please forgive me."

After a moment Stan sat up straight and looked into Kyle's eyes, longing in them. He didn't have to say anything, Kyle knew what he wanted. He put his hand on Stan's cheek and gently kissed him. Stan let out a soft moan of approval and wrapped his arms around Kyle's waste. After a few seconds Stan pulled away.

"What?" asked Kyle, worried.

"You look like you again," said Stan with a smile, "except for one thing."

Kyle looked confused for a second and then the light bulb went on in his head. Kyle quickly removed his lip ring and tossed it over his shoulder, the two smiled at each other.

"That's better," said Stan after kissing Kyle again, "totally back to normal now. Hey, sorry about that Jew comment earlier, I-"

"Let's just forget all the shit okay? It's in the past. We have our future to look forward to now."

"You're right… I love you Kyle."

"I love you too Stan. Now lets get back to the hotel room before we get mugged or something."

"Haha, sounds good. Hey, I bet you 10 that Cartman's gunna want to switch beds now."

"Sounds about right. I can't wait to see the expression of the fatass's face when we tell him about us. He's gunna be shitting bricks!"

"Pft, whatever. I don't give two shits what Cartman thinks. It's nothing we should be concerning ourselves with."

"Right, he can go screw himself"

"Totally."

END

**Yup, so I've descovered that endings are super hard. I tried thinking of one for awhile and that's what I came up with. I probably could have made this chapter into two chapters but I didn't really know where to cut it off. I hope you enjoyed the story :) I'll try to think of good one to put up soon! **


End file.
